ImageDIVE
by The Plot Thief
Summary: The online world is a mysterious thing. You can become someone completely different from yourself and make the closest relationships with people whose identity is completely unknown to you. But when the barrier between the Online world and Reality falls, can a friendship still be spared? Doujinshi, Shizaya PsycheTsugaru ***COMPLETE***
1. Prologue

**YO MINNA! This is another Multi-chap of mine this time on the DURARARA! Fandom XDDD**

**To any of my KHR and PH readers, Have No Fear! For I know EXACTLY where this fic is going! (unlike everything else...) But Yeah XD**

**To those of you, you may know that this fic is based on the doujins also called IMAGE*DIVE 8 and 16Bit World! XD Which is LOVE XDD  
If you've read the, you know where this is going, if you haven't, then it's something to look forward to! ;P (Or really, the doujin is awesome so go read it XD They have read-onlines if you search in google XD)**

**DISCLAIMER: RIGHT! So, I DO NOT OWN DURARARA! NOR THE AWESOME DOUJINSHI IMAGE DIVE! (And thus this fanfic is just... well, I wanted to write it)**

**Beta-ed by Mystic Shadow Demon-sama! XD**

**Enjoy! R&R? We have Cookies! ;D**

* * *

"_**H**__e'__**s n**__ot __**h**__um__**an**__"_

"_Sc__**ar**__y"_

"_**B**__ea__**s**__t"_

"_Vi__**ci**__o__**us**__"_

"_**An**__ima__**l"**_

_**You're all alone aren't you?**_

_Alone… I'm all alone…_

"_**Vi**__ole__**n**__t"_

"_**Tr**__ai__**t**__or"_

"_Y__**o**__u'l__**l g**__et hu__**r**__t"_

"_Do__**n't**__ go __**ne**__ar hi__**m**__"_

"_**M**__ons__**t**__e__**r**__"_

"_H__**e'**__ll __**kil**__l yo__**u**__"_

_**Always scaring people away. Always hurting other people**_

_But… I never meant to hurt anyone… I never wanted to hurt anyone_

"_S__**ta**__y a__**w**__ay __**fr**__o__**m**__ hi__**m**__"_

"_**H**__e's __**a**__ m__**on**__st__**er**__"_

"_H__**e'**__l__**l h**__ur__**t y**__ou"_

_No… I…_

"_**Yo**__u'__**l**__l g__**e**__t __**h**__u__**rt**__"_

"_H__**e'**__s a __**m**__on__**s**__te__**r**__"_

"_**M**__o__**ns**__ter"_

"_M__**o**__ns__**te**__r"_

_**You're a Monster Shizu-chan. Don't even try to deny it**_

"_**Monster"**_

* * *

_**~*~_~~IMAGE*DIVE~~_~*~**_

* * *

…_**#_!_Prologue_!_#...**_

"Gah!" I nearly flung myself from the bed as I awoke from the unsettling nightmare. My breath came in ragged pants as I try to calm my nerves down, my clothes soaked through with perspiration. I ran a hand through my damp hair as my breathing began to slow down to normal. I groaned, it was very very dark by now, and I could hear the sound of rain outside my window.

_What time is it?_

I sat up, rummaging atop my bedside drawer for my cell phone. _1:23 am _said the digits on the screen, and I exasperatedly plopped back down on the mattress. _Damn louse, waking me up at this hour, _I inwardly growled, cursing at the smirking, arrogant bastard who popped up in the nightmare. _Rather, the bastard who IS my worst nightmare…_

A loud CLAP of thunder resounded outside, and lightning illuminated my room for just a moment.

'_**Monster' **_a ghostly voice whispered, and I scowled.

"Do you think I enjoy being like this?" I spoke to no one in particular, once again cursing the damn flea.

I thought back to what I recalled of the dream. It was a frequent occurrence with me, so I'm pretty much used to it already. The dream basically seemed to be a completely warped version of my memories as well as my reality.

'_**You'll get hurt'**_

But that didn't make the impact any less painful.

Another clap of thunder boomed. I sighed.

…

I don't like violence.

I also don't mean to be violent.

As hard as it might be to believe, I really don't.

I very well just want to live my life in peace… but it just can't be helped that I have an extremely short temper… and abnormal strength that goes with it. Although Shinra and the others always say this is an understatement. _Tch._

And apparently…when I get a little too pissed off, I almost always end up destroying public property, inevitably getting other people -innocent or not- hurt.

_Sigh_

_**Beep Beep. **_

_**Beep Beep.**_

"Hmm?" Alerted by the sound of my ringtone, I checked the mobile phone in my hand and felt a slight tug at the corner of my mouth when I saw what it was.

_((You have a Message from Psyche))_

_**Beep.**_

_-Tsugaru? Are you asleep?-_

_-Ah! I-if you are then I'm sorry to bother you!-_

I felt my mood immediately lighten as I read the message.

_/No, it's okay. I've been awake a little while. What's the matter Psyche? What are you doing up at this hour?/_

It would seem strange to others how, rather than being irked by the fact that someone messaged me at this ungodly hour, I actually rather welcome this person's company.

_-…-_

_-Ah… No it's…-_

_-I…-_

_-Well I… couldn't sleep- _

_-so I was wondering if Tsugaru was awake…-_

_-And if maybe we could chat for a bit…?-_

I smiled.

_/… Bad dream?/ _I asked, somewhat embarrassed since I was having my own just a couple of minutes ago.

It took a few moments before he replied.

_-Yeah!- _

_-It was really really scary! I mean, I was just walking around the park eating vanilla ice cream when suddenly these ice-cream monsters appeared and tried to EAT me!- _

_-HELP ME TSUGARU! \(TTATT)/-_

"Pfft!" I almost laughed aloud at my online friend's antics, another thing people might find strange with me. The joke wasn't particularly good, and had it been any other person saying it I would have stayed indifferent.

But Psyche is an exception.

_/Do you want to talk about it?/ _I offered, feeling a sense of calm just from knowing the other was there. Of course, I knew the ice-cream monster thing couldn't be what was bothering my friend, and I am pretty concerned; if I could I would really like to help him out, whatever it was…

_A monster helping out an innocent…how ironic. _I chuckled bitterly at the thought, only a little bit hurt.

_-…-_

_-Hey Tsugaru?-_

_-Why are YOU awake at this hour? owo- _he sent back, and I sighed at the obvious act of changing the subject.

Psyche never was one to talk about personal stuff. In fact, he's fairly secretive despite his cheerful character, and very cunning too I found out. I really don't know much at all about his life other than a few things I picked up during conversations. He always was quick to change the subject.

To say that I don't want to know more about him is a lie, but I don't want to push him to tell me anything he doesn't want to. I respect people's privacy as much I like my own. And I don't really have any other reassurance about his well-being apart from his own words.

Running another hand through my hair, I sighed in defeat as I typed.

_/I had a bad dream/ _I confessed with a smirk. I wonder how he would reply to that.

…

A few minutes went by and still, everything was blank. I felt my brow crease in concern at this.

_/Psyche…? Are you still there? Is anything wrong?/_

_-…..-_

_-Ah!-_

_-Ahaha!-_

_-Yeah, I'm here Tsugaru-_

_-Well…-_

_-ANYways, I should get probably get some sleep now-_

_-Classes in a few hours and everything!-_

_-Now that I think about it I forgot to do my MATH HOMEWORK! NOOO! /(A)\-_

_-Ah! Really sorry for disturbing you!-_

_-Tsugaru's just always so nice that I don't know what to do with you! (=A=)-_

_-Anyhows, good night Tsugaru!- _

_-Talk to you later! \(^_^)/-_

_-Muah! XoXo-_

_((Psyche has logged out))_

And just like that he logged out before I even had the time to compose a reply. I sighed at the childishness of my online friend. It slightly worried me how his messages seemed to have been rushed and jumbled together, but I suppose that it could just be out of sleepiness. It is almost two in the morning after all. And besides, I probably wouldn't be able to do anything about it anyway.

"Haah" I mumbled as I relaxed on my bed, my hand still clasped around the phone. I've already completely forgotten what my nightmare was about in the midst of our short not-really-a-conversation.

Chatting with Psyche always seems to have a calming effect on me, making me feel a little bit at peace…

I know that he's a high school student just like me, but Psyche's childish antics had always given me the air of a cute little brother… not that Kasuka isn't a cute little brother enough for me.

But… though we've never met face to face, I can't deny the fact that I actually care about this person I've never met, and that he is already very precious to me.

And just like that I found myself falling into a peaceful sleep.

_**~*~_~~IMAGE*DIVE~~_~*~**_

He reached his apartment sometime after midnight, disgruntled, filthy, and dripping wet from head to toe. He could feel his consciousness slipping away even as he carried himself to his bedroom, ignoring how he trailed muddy water throughout his apartment, exhaustion clouding his mind and his limbs burning and hurting all over.

He barely had any energy left to change out of his wet clothes and into clean ones, not even bothering to dry his hair as he simply collapsed onto the bed. He cursed himself for feeling utterly helpless, but as lightning flashed outside his window, he shivered, curling up on himself.

It had been a horrible day. He'd under-estimated the idiocy that his amateur clients possessed, proven they were at least twice his age, and he found himself caught up in a less than desirable situation that resulted in him being roughened up, almost unable to escape, passing out somewhere in the dead of the night, and waking up in the midst of the freezing rain.

_How could I have been so careless? _He thought, growling at the utter humiliation he'd just experienced.

And to top it all off, there just _had _to be a storm.

Thunder boomed just outside his window, and he recoiled at the harshness of the sound.

Soon his cell phone was in his hands, and before he could even discern what he was doing, the screen blinked at him.

_((You have sent a Message to Tsugaru))_

'_Tsugaru'_ he thought as his hands trembled, clutching the small device.

It would seem very weird for someone of his current state of mind and body to be instant messaging on his phone, in the middle of the night, dripping wet from the rain no less. His entire body was trembling in the cold of the early morning even as he typed, but for some strange reason he couldn't fathom, he just really wanted this unknown person's company right now…

When he was weakest…

Just to know that he had some semblance of control left.

That someone was there…

_-Tsugaru? Are you asleep?-_

He immediately cursed at the stupidity of his question as he read it. Of course he'd be asleep. Who would be awake at this ungodly hour? The only thing he's doing right now is waking the other up for his own consolation.

_-Ah! If you are then I'm sorry to bother you!-_

He groaned. _I'd probably just piss him off… just what am I doing in the first place? _he chided himself, an irritated scowl on his face as he hid under the blankets.

Then, a loud clap of thunder resounded from overhead, making him flinch.

_**Beep Beep**_

'_Hmm?' _he perked up at the sound, bringing his attention back to the phone clutched rather tightly in his hand.

_/No, it's okay. I've been awake a little while. What's the matter Psyche? What are you doing up at this hour?/_

He stared at the screen, at the avatar wearing a baby blue kimono, the soft glow illuminating his face. _'He's awake..?'_

_-…-_

_-Ah… No it's…-_

_-I…-_

His fingers shook slightly, he didn't want to acknowledge how he felt a little too happy to find out his online friend was awake and willing to converse with him.

_-Well I… couldn't sleep- _

He typed out, feeling very awkward at the moment. His breath hitched when a flash of lightning illuminated his room momentarily, and he tried bracing himself for what was to come.

And come it did, still making him jump when the thunder roared, making his heart beat accelerate till he almost couldn't breathe. _Curse this agoraphobia, _he thought bitterly.

_/Bad dream?/_

The person on the other side of the line typed out, and the message made him smirk. Yes, it truly is very human for that to be the first in mind at a time like this ne?

_-Yeah!- _he replied, spirit lifting involuntarily as he chattered.

_-It was really really scary! I mean, I was just walking around the park eating vanilla ice cream when suddenly these ice-cream monsters appeared and tried to EAT me!- _He smirked at his antics, no trace of mirth in his scarlet eyes as he read his own message. The person on the other side would never expect there'd be truth in this completely ridiculous sentence.

Then thunder struck again and he gasped.

_- HELP ME TSUGARU! \(A)/- _his message was sent, and he almost laughed at the timing.

_/Then I suppose you should stay away from ice cream for a while C/ _the kimono clad avatar messaged, this time a chuckle fled his throat, and he felt slightly better.

_-Meanie! o-_

_-Tsugaru knows how much I love my ice cream!-_

Yes, he does love his 'ice-cream', his 'information' was his life. 'Tsugaru' didn't know that, but it was fun, and he needn't care about anything else.

_/lol. I know, I know/_

_/Then in that case, I'll just have to protect you ^^/ _

….

He stared at the words, trying to ignore the bubbling, pleasant warmth it brought deep inside of him.

He grinned, but it was far from pleasant._ 'Silly Tsugaru, I'm not worth protecting' _he thought._ 'You don't know what I can do'_

_-Do you mean that?- _He messaged, a seriously calm expression on his face as he stared at the screen. _-Will Tsugaru really protect me?-_

A beat.

_/I will. I promise/_

The message came in an instant. And his grin became just a little bit softer as he curled up on himself, feeling the warmth surround his body.

Deep inside him he hoped…

"Haha!" he burst. Yes… funny how one person could make him feel as if he wishes their lies were truths. Wasn't he supposed to be the master of deception and lies? This was very unlike him… but he couldn't help the manic giggles spilling out of his lips.

_/Do you want to talk about it?/ _the screen blinked again, and this time he frowned.

No, he did not want to talk about it. He had no need to speak of his problems to anyone, that was something his beloved humans did to reassure each other that they're not alone, and most of the time it's all a bunch of lies to be used to their advantage someday. There is no way he would allow absolutely anyone to find out about this weakness of his.

He was Orihara Izaya after all. And even if this person doesn't know that, there are no flaws with Orihara Izaya.

Pretending to be strong, pretending to be someone you can lean on, only to let you fall when you're in desperate need… He smiled bitterly.

He had no need of it.

_-…- _

_-Hey Tsugaru?-_

_-Why are YOU awake at this hour? owo-_

He asked as a way to divert the discussion, also genuinely curious as to the reason the other male was here, talking to him at 1:45 am, weighing the chances that it could really be because of him.

_**Beep**_

_/I had a bad dream/_

….

He stared at the screen, reading and re-reading the bold ocean-blue letters disbelievingly, and then he burst out with laughter at the completely _humane_ message.

But thunder struck yet again, and this time, pain shot through him from a sore rib he'd acquired earlier that evening. He curled up on himself once more, squeezing his eyes shut as he fought to endure the pain, holding back the tears accumulating behind his eyelids.

Ah the irony of it all, he thought with a bitter smirk.

He considered himself a god, above all his petty little humans, and yet here he was tearing up over a petty storm waging outside his window pane after a very bad day.

"Hahaha"

He grinned. Yes… He's supposes he's also had a bad dream.

One that's impossible to wake up from…

_**Beep**_

_/It's okay if you don't want to talk, but just don't forget that I'll always be here to listen… well, read, if you do. Okay? ^_^/_

_/I'll keep you company/_

He was absolutely disgusted feeling so weak, and he was even more repulsed by the feeling bubbling up inside him that made him cling to the superficial words this unknown person was giving him. Making him yearn for the other's consolation, urging him to pour his heart out to this person whom he doesn't know, to depend on him, to tell him all the troubles, the secrets, the weaknesses that he kept locked deep within himself.

'_Tsugaru'_

It was always him.

It's always this person that brings out what's inside of him.

It's always this unknown person that makes him contradict himself so much…

_**-Why do people confide in each other?-**_

It was this person who answered that question, and now he was beginning to understand...

Another clap of thunder, another flinch.

He didn't understand why this person's words affected him so much. He didn't understand why this _anonymous person_ affects _him_ so much.

_/Psyche…? Are you still there? Is anything wrong?/_

He laughed to himself almost maniacally, clutching his aching stomach as tears really did flow down his face. He truly was out of his mind.

_-Tsugaru's just always so nice that I don't know what to do with you! (=A=)- _

Indeed this message was completely true. He just didn't know what to do with this person.

He didn't know what he _wants_ to do with this person.

He didn't know just what this person _means_ to him.

And he was genuinely scared to find out…

_((Psyche has logged out))_

He curled up into a ball beneath his blankets, all traces of mirth gone from his face, replaced by utter exhaustion. His hands clutched his phone close to his chest as if it were a precious treasure, rushing thoughts occupying his mind as he tried desperately to make sense of his situation…

"_**just remember that I'll always be here to listen…"**_

"_**just remember that I'll always be here…"**_

The blurry face of an anonymous person, a gentle smile directed at him, a caring hand ruffling his hair and taking his own, showing a person like him genuine kindness, care…

Making him see that he, too, was human…

'_Tsugaru…'_

'_Just what are you…?'_

* * *

***0*~-~-~-~_~_~*~-~_~_~*O*o*O*~_~_~*~_~_~-~-~-~*0***

_**((Image*DIVE has Logged In))**_

***0*~*~-~_~_~*O*o*O*~_~_~*~*0***


	2. Chapter 1: Introduction

**RIGHT! Here's Chapter 1! XD **

**Thank you to those who've read and reviewed the previous chapter XDD Sorry about the lateness of this one. From now on I swear I'll upload a chap at least once a week! XD (Like, every Saturday I guess :3) **

**Right, so one we go! This is a multi-chap after all XDDDDDD **

**DISCLAIMER: See Prologue**

**Beta-ed by Mystic Shadow Demon-sama! XDD**

* * *

_**~*~_~~IMAGE*DIVE– 8bit World~~_~*~**_

_***Chapter 1***_

* * *

"_Hey Nii-san, do you know what Avatar is?"_

Avatar. A communication tool made for mobile phones that became really popular lately. Even celebrities and politicians… heck, just about _anyone_ with a cell phone uses it nowadays.

I wasn't particularly interested though -despite being a Japanese citizen, I don't really care for this online business- but Kasuka, my little brother, suggested I try it and… well, I decided it won't hurt.

The application allows you to create a character called an 'avatar' to represent yourself in the virtual world. Through this 'avatar', you can communicate with other people's 'avatars', participate in activities and event features, and access the games and mini apps available. Kasuka told me the application itself is pretty well designed.

Apparently, apart from greetings, a requirement is placed where you post questions to others through your avatar. '_What kind of sweets do you like?_', '_What are your dreams for the future_?' '_Who's you're favourite actor'_, the like; it doesn't matter what kind of question it is; as long as another person answers they can start a conversation with your avatar. Communities are also spread throughout the network in order for users to be more comfortable. I decided to join a community for students to be more familiar with the thing, and there I was able to greet my offline friends.

There are some times I would post a random question in the community just to give it a try, and I would be slightly surprised when other people actually answers it. Although, I would usually leave them hanging.

I haven't really left my small circle of friends in terms of the online chatting thing, which sort of killed the idea of me getting an Avatar in the first place but…I don't really use it that often. Besides, I have a slight…withdrawal…to communicating with other people, and I never really liked starting conversations.

I'm not entirely anti-social, but I'm more used to having people picking fights or running away from me than having someone sit down for a friendly chat. People always tread carefully around me, afraid to ignite my legendary temper apparently.

Kasuka, Shinra, Kadota, Celty and…well…the _louse_ are the only exceptions. Though with the latter, it'd be us trying to kill each other.

And also… I have a pretty bad reputation in this city…

But, one time as I was randomly surfing through the application, I came across something that perked my curiosity.

_-Why do people confide in each other?-_

I felt a spark of interest as I read the short message, and I couldn't help but approach it.

It was a weird thing to ask, and I wondered just what kind of person would ask that serious a question in a social networking app.

So I answered it, purely on a whim.

-…-

_-That's an interesting answer- _the message suddenly popped up on my screen.

_-Hey there!-_

_-I'm Psyche xD -_

_-You are…-_

_-Tsugaru?-_

_-That's a cool name ^^-_

_-Or handle ^^;-_

_-Hmm…-_

_-So, you're a student right?-_

_-Me too ^_^-_

_-But then again this IS a comm for students…-_

_-lol-_

_-Ah?-_

_-Right!-_

_-It's Tsugaru's turn to ask question now!- _

_-Ah, but are you new to Avatar?-_

_-(OwO)?-_

_-The log on your profile says you've been a member since last week…-_

_-So you are new-_

_-Hmm hmm-_

Apparently, this was how I met 'Psyche'.

As I stared at the sudden bombardment of messages, I felt a twinge of irritation, immediately regretting paying this guy any attention, but I couldn't help the curiosity rushing through me about him somehow; and I couldn't just log out since I was the one who started this conversation in the first place, it would've been rude…

Well, not that I really care about being rude but… oh who cares anyway.

I figure it probably wouldn't hurt chatting with this guy anyway, a guy I've never met and probably never will meet, for a change of pace… I mean, that is Avatar's purpose after all…

_/Oy oy oy, didn't you say it's my turn to ask a question now?/_

_/Then stop typing and let me think…/ _I sent.

_-Aah, you seem like the strict type ne?- _he immediately replied.

"_Shut up" _I typed, feeling a few veins pulse in my head. This guy is annoying. But I found it kinda surprising how, going back on this weird conversation, it didn't seem as though we're two complete strangers chatting for the first time.

It was quite… natural…?

In the end I decided to humour him by asking a question off the top of my head.

_-Eeeh?-_

_-Who is the most important person in your life…?-_

_-Isn't your question pretty cliché? (=_=); -_

I felt a twitch. _/What the hell? Who are you to talk?/_

_/Didn't you just start asking weird questions by yourself?/ _I messaged, just about ready to crush the phone in my hands at this bastard's provocation.

_-Ah. Ahaha!-_

_-Yeah, I guess you're right ^^;-_

There was a pause in the bombardment of messages, and I found myself staring at the screen, waiting for his reply.

_-The answer is "__**everyone"**__ isn't it? ^^- _the message flashed, and I found myself just slightly more interested.

We chatted for a while after that. It started out as a particularly normal conversation, talking about random stuff and popular topics; the weather even popped up a couple of times.

Apparently that wasn't all as we began delving deeper into our conversation, sharing thoughts, interests, hobbies… comparing our likes and dislikes, making comments…

I found out almost immediately that he's actually the outgoing, easy-go-lucky type based on how he types his messages and his over-use of smileys, and I found I'm comfortable chatting with Psyche. In fact, I actually enjoyed chatting with him, just listening to him ramble on about pointless things all bubbly and energetic while sharing a few things myself.

Apparently he likes the colour pink, but red is his favourite. He loves ootoro more than anything and he says that if possible he'd eat it every day for every meal, he also enjoys ice-cream a lot but doesn't like to eat too much sweets because he doesn't want to get fat. I chuckled at that point, teasing him a bit, only to find my screen spammed with huffing smileys and Psyche's complaining.

I'd laugh at that, but then I'd type out a short apology and we'd go back to the normal conversation.

He also says he likes socializing with people, and here I wondered about his question and what his reason could've been to ask it.

And then, somewhere along the way, it struck me that _this person doesn't know who I am._

And that, as of now, we were _friends._

The thought hit me hard upside the head and I felt my heart beat quicken.

Yes, I know that should've been obvious considering this thing uses _aliases,_ there isn't any physical contact and all you do is message each other, but I wasn't thinking of that. And… Really…

No one knew who I was online. This thought made me a little lightheaded.

They don't know who I am, how I act, what I can do, what I've done… I can become a completely different person here.

Online, I don't have to worry about losing my temper, or scaring the other person away, or getting other people hurt, or keeping a distance. So long as I have the freedom to choose my words, no one will know. And no one needed to know, 'cause that's how online chatting worked.

After this realization, I was able to pay more attention to the online world. I answered a few questions, got into actual conversation with a few people I don't know, made some acquaintances and a few online friends… all under the Avatar "Tsugaru".

I found that through "Tsugaru" I could become human. Not the explosive, destructive, violent monster that is "Heiwajima Shizuo".

Tsugaru became the person I've always wanted to be, what I've always failed to become. Calm, collected, patient, kind… someone who doesn't bring about danger, who people didn't need to be cautious around, to be afraid of…

I found myself strangely at peace.

_-Well, I should probably get going now, I've completely discarded my Japanese homework TTATT-_

_-Hope to chat with you again soon Tsugaru! \(^o^)/-_

_((Psyche has logged out))_

I felt oddly refreshed as I switched my cell phone off, looking towards the ceiling with what I know looks like a silly grin on my face.

Yes… right now I feel strangely calm…

_**-Well then Tsugaru, Let's be friends ^^-**_

_Psyche… huh?_


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting

**Uhm... hi everyone ^^;; Sorry this is so late... our internet connection was being a complete a***** and I just couldn't be bothered. TT~TT  
Anyways, thank you to all who reviewed! XDD  
Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it as well XDD *hides behind wall***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! the characters, or the Doujinshi, ImageDive. **

**Please R&R if you can ^^;;**

* * *

_**~*~_~~IMAGE*DIVE– 8bit World~~_~*~**_

_***Chapter 2***_

* * *

_**Beep Beep**_

_((You have a message from Psyche))_

_-Hey Tsugaru! Good Morning!-_

_-Are you on your way to school now? :D-_

_/Hey Psyche, mornin'. Yeah I'm about half-way there/_

_/You?/_

_-Well, I'm already at my school ^^-_

_/Eh? Aren't you a little early today?/_

_-Yep, I woke up early this morning and I don't have much to do at home. So I figured I'd just go out and spend some time people-watching ^^-_

_/…/_

_/People watching huh? Is that a hobby of yours?/_

_-Yep yep ^^-_

_-Is that weird? __?-_

_/Well, I don't think it's _that _weird… although it is kinda unusual ^^;/_

_-lol-_

_-\(^_^)/ You're so honest Tsugaru!-_

_/I mean no offense! D8/_

_-I know I know ^^ It's alright-_

_((Psyche has logged out))_

It's been a few weeks since I first met Psyche in Avatar, and I'd have to say that we've really gotten close. Actually, it's just weird how I suddenly woke up one day to find myself chatting with him almost all the time.

And that I didn't particularly mind…

No… I don't mind at all.

I found out some time ago that Psyche goes to a high school somewhere in the metropolitan area, but I'm not sure which one. I didn't really ask, and he didn't ask for mine either.

Psyche says I'm weird and I had to snort at this. Seriously, if you ask what I think I'd say Psyche is pretty weird too. But he really listens to me, and whenever I talk to him it makes me feel…calm… as if I'd become 'normal' like everyone else.

And that's a very nice feeling; I didn't even realize when I started humming.

"SHI-ZU-O!" a hand suddenly connected with my shoulder blade and I started, whipping around with my fist in the ready.

Then I saw Shinra there with his hands held out in defence. "Whoa! Easy there Shizuo, it's just me!" he exclaimed, waving his hands about.

I let my fist drop as I nodded to him, continuing to walk. I tried to ignore him skipping up next to me.

"Anyways, you're looking cheerful today. What's up?" the four-eyes asked, peeking over my shoulder at my particularly cheap mobile phone.

"Nothing" I answered, pocketing the device. "Just chatting with a friend" I stated blandly, not really wanting Shinra to know about Psyche.

Shinra's eyes narrowed mischievously, and I felt a brow twitch.

"Hmm Hmm, what's this? Did Shizuo-kun get a girlfriend without my knowing?" the young scientist questioned. I felt another twitch.

"No" I deadpanned. "Just a friend I met online"

"Avatar?" Shinra inquired, curious.

I nodded. Shinra was also my friend in avatar, but I made it so that my activity is hidden. I wasn't particularly trying to hide anything, but I didn't really want to deal with Shinra's incessant questions.

"Hmm… didn't think you as the type to be so into that stuff" he mumbled wistfully; I just shrugged. In all truth, I really wasn't all that into it… apart from Psyche of course.

"So, is it a girl?" he asked, smirking mischievously. I rolled my eyes.

"No…" I started…then paused. "…well, at least I don't _think_ so…"

Actually, I never really thought about it. I've never really wondered who Psyche is. I just really enjoy having conversations with him…

Now that Shinra brought it up, though, Psyche is a pretty ambiguous chat handle, and the way he composes his messages is pretty feminine…

but his Profile states that he's male…

I felt my face heat up slightly at this. Damn this mad-scientist, making me think weird things…

Shinra raised a brow, the grin on his face turning more sinister. "Don't mess with me Shinra" I growled, glaring daggers at him. "I'm not against beating you up if you get on my nerves"

This made him step back, holding his hands out in defence again. "Sorry sorry, don't get angry" he said with a chuckle. "But have you ever thought of meeting with her?"

I felt another twitch. "It's not a girl Shinra!" I barked, my face flushed in embarrassment. Inside though, my stomach slightly lurched at the thought.

_Meeting Psyche…_

But then I sniffed something very unpleasant, and that thought was immediately cast aside.

I stopped, turning ever so slightly as a nerve began to throb in my head. Oh I'd know that stink anywhere…

"Aah ah? What's this? Shizu-chan's got a girlfriend?"

And there by the school gates, holding his fancy cell phone out in all his evil stinkin' glory, is Orihara Izaya.

"She must have a horrible taste in guys if she's actually attracted to an unkempt brute like you" the flea stated with a challenging smirk. "Or maybe she's just blind… the poor girl not knowing what she's gotten herself into…"

I grinned murderously as I turned to face him, I wasn't even listening to what he was saying, my temper was just rising dangerously high as I fingered an unsuspecting street sign beside me. "Well good morning to you too" I clenched the pole, feeling the metal crunch like paper beneath my fingers. "IIIZAAAYAA-KUUN!"

And just like that the street sign was uprooted and I found myself once again running around campus flinging random heavy objects about trying to beat the freakin flea's arrogant face in.

_RRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNG._

_Tch._

* * *

_((Psyche has logged on))_

_-Tsu-Ga-RU!-_

_-Ya there? :3-_

_I looked around at the call, smiling at the sight of a figure clad in white. I laid down the pipe I was smoking as he skipped over, sitting cross legged in front of me._

"_Hey Psyche. How was your day?" I greeted him, and saw his face light up in excitement like that of a child's. _

"_Great!" the raven replied happily. "The weather was perfect and so I was able to spend my free time outside the classrooms. It was painfully boring in there you know?"_

_I chuckled. "Yes, indeed it is" I replied, thinking back on my own._

"_So, did anything interesting happen?" I asked him calmly, and almost immediately we took off on another normal conversation of ours. Asking and answering questions about each other, jumping from one topic to another, interlacing and overlapping criticisms as Psyche happily chatted away while I sat there and listened, smiling as I smoked my pipe._

"—_so he's like a total hypocrite, it's so obvious they're hiding something I mean just look at their faces! Don't you think so…"_

_I would interject sometimes, voicing my own opinions, and then we'd go off on a semi-heated discussion about which of us was more accurate until one of us gives up, although we'd just end up letting it go and laughing away in the end. _

"_Ne ne, Tsugaru…" Psyche suddenly voiced out, somewhat seriously after a pause._

"_Yeah?" I asked, eyeing his facial expression._

_He was silent for a moment, and I stared at him curiously, waiting for him to continue._

_When he finally spoke…_

I felt my breath hitch as I read the message over and over again, my heart hammering in my chest; a mixture of nervousness, excitement and dread settling in the pit of my stomach…

_-Let's meet! ^^-_

…

Two words…

Just two words and I'm this affected. I let my hand fall to the side as I thought about it, taking a long drag from the cigarette in my mouth, letting the smoke fill my lungs before letting it out.

_Meeting Psyche…_

_-You don't want to? __ - _the message blinked at me, and I was startled as I fumbled clumsily with the keys.

"_Of course I do!" I almost shouted, a little too hurried as I fumbled with my kimono, pipe forgotten on the floor beside me. I cleared my throat. I just know my face is sprinkled red._

"_Really? Great!" he suddenly jumped up, pure excitement alight in his pink eyes. "Then I'll be waiting for you at Sunshine City tomorrow after school? :3" he asked, tilting his head to one side, a gesture which I find genuinely cute._

_I gulped a bit nervously before speaking. "Alright"_

_He smiled brightly at me then, and I couldn't help smiling back._

"_Then in that case I'll see you tomorrow Tsugaru!"_

_I waved. "Yeah…"_

_((Psyche has logged out))_

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as I stared at the screen, specifically at the words I just typed, and sighed.

Too late to back out now.

I felt my brows furrow as I pocketed my mobile phone, taking another drag from the cancer stick in my mouth...

I could feel my heart beating loudly in my ears as I stared up at the orange-tinted sky, deciding that I should probably head home now before Kasuka gets worried.

I look around me nervously, fearing that I might somehow cross my anonymous online friend without knowing and I felt my stomach twist.

It's not like I don't want to meet him. God knows I do. But I'm just… worried…

What would he think of me?

Even though we're only connected online… it doesn't change the fact that we're friends. And… it scares me to think just what his reaction would be when he discovers that 'Tsugaru' was someone like… me.

_Will he get scared?_

I frowned as I closed my eyes, dropping the cigar and crushing it under my foot.

…

_What should I do?_


	4. Chapter 3: Chaos as usual

_**Posts and street signs bent and broken, thrown every which way, vending machines and trash cans scattered all over, walls crumbling, people bloodied and bruised breathing raggedly... **_

_**Pure destruction…**_

_**And amidst all that was a petite, pale boy with raven hair, curled up on himself, cowering in a far corner…**_

"_**T-T-Tsugaru…?" the Raven asked shakily, his pink eyes wide as he backed further into the wall.**_

_**Dread filled my being as I took in the sight. "P-Psyche… I…" I extended a shaky hand towards him, but he flinched away, and my hand jerked harshly back to my person as I myself stared at them, eyes wide in horror.**_

_**Blood stained my hands, and I knew it wasn't my own. My eyes made its way back to Psyche, and for a moment I saw a glimpse of a kind young woman, unmoving beneath a pile of debris. I flinched.**_

_**Staring back at me were eyes filled with endless terror, tears flowing down the edges as the young body shivered.**_

_**His mouth forming words, barely a whisper, choked and shaky, but loud and clear as if he was screaming into my ears. **_

"_Mm-m-Monster…"_

_**And I felt the whole world shatter around me.**_

* * *

_**~*~_~~IMAGE*DIVE – 8bit World~~_~*~**_

* * *

_***Chapter 3***_

I sat anxiously at my desk, staring at the round clock in front of the classroom as the final period of the day progressed. I could only think that time flows by a little too quickly as I watched the second hand tick away.

It won't be long before this class ends, and it'll be off to Sunshine City after that.

_Meeting Psyche…_

I don't know what to do.

I want to meet him. I want to talk to him and hang out and chat and all those other stuff friends do together…

But I'm nervous. _Very _nervous… And…scared.

I didn't tell him about my strength… so he only knows me as 'a normal guy who's a bit on the strong side'... It's not like I'm hiding anything from him, but… I'm really worried.

Can I hold my temper around him? Will I be able to act…human…around him?

…..

_Human…_

Tsugaru's human.

He's the 'human' side of me.

What will Psyche's reaction be when he sees the 'monster' side?

Heiwajima Shizuo, the strongest guy in Ikebukuro, the person that causes half the destruction that happens in the city, Violence in flesh and blood… I'm not exactly unknown in these parts. My dyed blond hair is warning enough for most people to flee when I'm around…

What if I get angry? What if I get violent? What if he rejects me? What if I scare him away? What if I… hurt him?

'_**Monster'**_

I shiver at the thought.

The nightmare I had last night doesn't help. It wasn't completely clear… but I remember enough of it to make my stomach lurch. It absolutely scares me to think how these things actually happen even without my knowing.

I groaned, running my hands through my hair as I cursed myself and my temperament… and my inhuman strength causing me all this trouble.

All too quickly the bell rang, sending my heart jumping to my throat, and with shaking hands, I grabbed my bag and all but flew out the classroom. I didn't even bother to greet Shinra on the way out.

* * *

_-The__n__ I'll meet you at Sunshine City after school ^^…-_

I can feel my heart pounding in my chest as I walked through the crowded streets of Ikebukuro, keeping a steady pace. I can't really help the bubbly feeling in my stomach at the thought of actually meeting him, even through the nervousness and endless worries.

As I walked, I passed by the sign of an old parfait place I knew, and I backtracked. My face lit as I read the menu posted by the entryway; they were getting new seasonal specials starting this weekend. I could feel a smile tugging at my lips.

…

_I wonder…_

_If today goes well, maybe I can invite Psyche sometime… _I noted in the back of my mind as I continued to walk, hoping that one day I can pull through with this sort-of-goal… I smiled at the thought.

Yeah… it would be really nice if I can invite Psyche for an ice-cream someday…

A couple of blocks left before my destination and I can feel my hands sweat as I looked around, wondering to myself if I can spot him from here…

Then, my mood turned instantly sour.

_It stinks… _

I felt the corners of my mouth tug down into a frown; all feelings of anxiety and nervousness disappearing.

It stinks. And when it does, there's only one explanation.

True enough, there within the thinning crowd, was the sight of a familiar shortened Gakuran over a blood red shirt, the person decked in it waltzing about with that annoying skip.

I felt my mouth stretch into a grin.

No, it wasn't the 'happy' type of grin.

I didn't even bother to think when the nearest heavy object, which just so happened to be a stop sign, was crushed in my hands, positioned like a javelin ready to be chucked towards the one person whose guts I absolutely despise.

"IIIZAAAAYAAA-KUUUN!"

He immediately turned, spotting me if the scowl on his face was anything to go by.

And just like that, the post was out of my hands and sailing towards the head of raven hair. Of course, I wasn't surprised when the sign was dodged, but it still pissed me off. "Tch"

Then, in the next instant, the bastard turned tail and broke into a run.

"GH! HEY YOU! GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" I roared, ripping off a parking meter before running after him. I sped up as much as I can as I grabbed absolutely anything I can get my hands on to chuck at him and slow him down.

On a brighter note, I knew that just down this road was a narrow, closed alley. Of course, I knew that Izaya knew this too, but it looks like there isn't anywhere else he can run too. My grin got wider.

"Getting violent in a crowd like this?" he smirked, halting just a few paces before the blocked exit, facing me. "You're as savage as always Shizu-chan"

My grin never wavered as I stopped walking, tucking my hands into my pockets. "You're the one who keeps darting around" I told him. "You really are a flea huh? Won't you get serious for once? I-za-ya-kun" I drawled maliciously, my hands twitching, eager to grab the vending machine I was standing next to.

His smirk grew wider, but I could see just a trace of uncertainty in the muscles of his face as he stepped backwards. "Are you playing me into a corner like this?" he asked, taking a quick glance behind him before returning his attention to me.

It wasn't planned, but I take what's in front of me. I smirked.

"I do have to say you're finally on the right track but… can't we just let it slip this time?" he tried to reason as I took a step closer. Ooh no, I ain't letting you get away that easily.

His face darkened as he opened his mouth again, one of his hands reaching inside his jacket. "You see, I promised to meet someone today so…" I almost missed it, but I was able to stop the knife he chucked at me. It would have stuck quite deeply in my chest if it hit.

I grinned, crushing the switchblade between my fingers. "How unexpected" I began. "I'm meeting someone too…" I told him, dropping the broken knife on the ground. "but it would be rude if I let you get away without beating the crap out of you."

He glared at me darkly before he laughed. "How interesting" he began, a menacing grin appearing on his face. "What kind of person could Shizu-chan possibly be meeting with? It piqued my curiosity, so won't you introduce us?" he spoke, cruelty flashing in his crimson eyes.

I didn't even bother to listen to him as I stepped forward, readying my fist.

"Is he a monster like you?"

But at that comment, I froze.

It was barely above a whisper, but I heard it clearly. And it made my blood boil.

"Don't you dare…" I growled low as I approached him, feeling absolutely murderous. "…SAY BAD THINGS ABOUT HIM!" I roared, charging him with all I've got. He only laughed harder this time as he dogged again, taking the moment I was distracted to dart past me and back into the wide, crowded streets.

I growled again as I ran after him.

"DAMN YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

_Sigh… Here we go again…_

* * *

_I sighed to myself as I lifted my pipe up to my lips, a frown marring my face as I thought back to the events of yesterday. _

_Just when Psyche finally said 'Let's meet'… and asked me to come see him…_

_I've probably let him down…_

_I hope he didn't stay out too long waiting for me. I feel absolutely guilty for standing him up._

… _Taking a long drag from the pipe, I tried to calm myself before I exhaled the smoke into the air._

_I wonder how he is today._

_**((You have a Message from Psyche))**_

"_Tsugaru? Are you here?" _

_I started at the call, turning around to find the white clad form of my online friend materialize in front of me. _

"_Yo Psyche" I greeted weakly… _

"_Hello Tsugaru" he greeted back, a smile on his face. _

_I looked down for a moment before speaking. "Uhm… Sorry about yesterday…" I began, crossing my hands inside the sleeves of my kimono. I had no excuses._

_However, I was a little surprised at the confused look on his face as I said this. "Huh?" he asked, tilting his head to one side._

_I was confused too as I stared at him. "Ah, listen Psyche, I couldn't make it to the meeting place yesterday…" I confessed, blinking cautiously._

"_Oh really?" he asked, perking up. I felt my brows furrow._

_He grinned bashfully at that, scratching the back of his head. "Well, you see Tsugaru…, I sort of had some urgent business yesterday too, so I wasn't able to make it either. I came here to apologize for that actually" he smiled, a light flush on his cheeks._

_I felt my shoulders sag in relief when I heard this. "Is that so?" I chuckled lightly, then grinned. "Well, it's no problem. I was worried I kept you waiting for nothing" I explained._

"_I was worried about the same thing" Psyche confessed as well, and we laughed._

_Then, I remembered something. "Hey Psyche" I called him. He looked at me curiously. "There's this parfait place I know that's getting seasonal specials starting today" I told him, my smile brightening. "I thought maybe if you'd like to meet up, we could go there together…"_

_He took a moment just to stare at me before a hand came u to cover his mouth. "Pft! You're so weird Tsugaru!" Psyche exclaimed. I blinked. "Even though you're a guy you know so much about sweets!"_

"_T-There's nothing wrong with that…!" I mumbled, flushing in embarrassment " I just… like them" the heat in my cheeks only intensified when he laughed, making me frown…_

"_I'll think about it" _

…_but it disappeared at these words._

"_Well then…" Psyche began after he calmed down, and I focused my attention back to him, feeling oddly lightheaded. "Why don't we exchange e-mail addresses? That way we won't miss each other again" he suggested cheerfully._

_I perked up. That's an idea. "Okay…" I agreed, smiling to myself. "I'll give you my e-mail" _

_He grinned._


	5. Chapter 4: Sickness

_**~*~_~~IMAGE*DIVE– 8bit World~~_~*~**_

_***Chapter 4***_

* * *

I kept wondering to myself what happened to Psyche to make him stay up till so late last night, _or was it this morning?_ He seemed troubled, and I couldn't help feeling a little worried thinking back on it as I re-read our conversation again.

He hasn't sent me a message this morning, and I'm a little too anxious to send him one.

Psyche is always hiding things. Not that I was prying or anything, but I sort of hope he knows that if he needs help he can count on me…even if he doesn't know me personally. I don't know him either, but I really want to at least try and help him even just a little bit.

_But things aren't really that simple are they?_ I thought with a smirk, closing my phone before tucking it into my pocket.

Shinra skipped beside me again, slapping me on the shoulder as he greeted me, Kadota right behind him. I smiled at my two friends in greeting as we made our way inside the school gates. I saw Kadota raise a brow at me in confusion before Shinra started talking.

"Shizuo-kun has an online friend" the four-eyes stated, a look on his face that makes me want to beat him up. "It's why he's been really cheerful these past few weeks"

I rolled my eyes at him and I sped up my pace, catching a glimpse of an impressed look in Kadota's eyes as he spoke. "It is a girl?"

"IT'S NOT!" I growled, turning to them. My hands quickly tightened into fists as I tried my best not to wipe the suggestive smirk off Shinra's face with them. Kadota just patted me on the back as he smiled before going on ahead inside. I grumbled again when Shinra started skipping in, but I followed close behind him.

When I made it inside, I realized something was…off…

I took a curious sniff at the air, my brows furrowed and my eyes narrowed lightly.

Shinra must've seen the look on my face cause he suddenly spoke. "If it's Izaya you're wondering about then he's right behind you" he stated bluntly, and I started.

"WHAT?" I whipped around, and true enough the flea was right there, quite a distance away, unnaturally silent for the flea.

He walked slowly, as in_ very_ slowly, as if in a daze. And he didn't even seem to notice anything until he was only a few steps away from us.

"Hey Izaya. How are you? You don't look so good" Shinra pointed out, and I silently agreed with him.

The raven seemed to snap out of whatever it was he was in at the sound of the scientist's voice, nodding at the guy in greeting, and then he smirked mockingly when he saw me.

I frowned at this. His face doesn't seem to piss me off as much today, perhaps it had something to do with the bags under his eyes and the way that he was walking like a zombie just a few moments ago.

He looked… frail, and paler than usual. I don't even have the urge to get angry at him right now, not when he looks like this anyway.

"What's your problem flea?" I snapped out, more irritated with the way he looked like the dead than anything else.

"Problem? Whatever made you think I have a problem, Shizu-chan? " he asked, trying for an innocent face. It wasn't very convincing. "Now if you would excuse me, I'm not in the mood for your temper today"

I scowled as he pushed past us to make his way inside the classroom, Shinra following close behind. I stared after them, feeling a slight twinge of worry…

_What the heck? Why would I be worried about that bastard? _I immediately caught myself, shaking my head to get rid of the weird thoughts. _I'm more worried about Psyche right now and last night's conversation. Yeah, that's it. I might just be mistaking that with the flea's condition right now. _I convinced myself, and then paused. _Does he… have a cold I wonder…?_

I could hear whispers going round about how Izaya and I didn't seem to be at each other's throats right now, but I could care less as I made my own way towards my class, plopping down on my desk as soon as I reached it.

I stared out the window as classes began, my head propped on one hand. I didn't really feel into learning right now as I let my mind wander.

_I wonder how he is…_

* * *

"_Hey Psyche… Are you alright? You don't seem to be feeling well today…" I trailed off as I watched my unnaturally silent companion click away on a game controller between his hands. I could hear the loud sounds of the game he was playing even through his bright pink headphones, and I wondered if he can hear me…_

"_Hmm?" he perked up slightly, and he turned to me with a confused expression before turning back to his game. "Really? How so?" he asked, but with the way he refused to look me in the eyes, I could tell immediately he was hiding something._

_I felt my brow crease as worry struck me once again. "I'm not sure… It's like… your form, your messages…and your movements are kinda clumsy too or something…"_

_He never once took his eyes off the screen in front of him, but at my words, he blinked and looked down at his hand._ _It was jerking slightly, and his form flickered once in a while. "Hmm… I guess I do have a bit of a cold…" he trailed off as if in a daze._

_I started. "Are you alright?" I asked him earnestly this time. "Drink some Ginger Ale!" I suggested…or rather, demanded, huffing. _

_Psyche blinked at me a couple of times, and then burst out laughing. I felt heat rise to my cheeks at this. "Ahaha! What was that all about?" he asked me, wiping tears from his eyes. "You're really something else Tsugaru" he confessed._

_I flushed. "C-Cut that out!" I exclaimed. I knew my ears are red. "Anyway, aren't you at school right now? Shouldn't you go see the nurse?"_

_He stared at me, a thoughtful expression on his childish face. Then the controller and screen disappeared, and he spoke. "Alright. Guess I'll go ahead rest a bit before my next class" he grinned, but it looked somehow forced._

_I frowned. "Psyche" I called out to him before he disappeared. "Don't force yourself" I stated sincerely, looking him straight in the eyes, letting my worry leak through my own bright blue._

_He smiled then. This one looking more genuine._

_-Thanks ^^-_

_((Psyche has Logged Out))_

* * *

I stared at the phone in my hands as I read through the messages. _So he has a cold…_

I frowned. _It was raining pretty hard last night… Did he get wet? I wonder if he's okay. _I thought to myself, pocketing the device. _If his house isn't too far away I could make him something to eat… _I paused, stopping that train of thought.

I don't exactly know his address… only that he lives in Tokyo.

And…maybe it's not really a good thing for him to wake up from a fever only to see the face of the person known as the 'Fiercest in Ikebukuro'…

_He'd probably get a heart attack. _I smirked, void of humour. I stood up, the quivering form of a white clad raven appearing in my mind and I felt a pang of pain. _I'd probably scare him…_

Hearing the sound of footsteps running down the hall, I turned to the doorway to see a classmate of mine dash past. He immediately staggered to a halt when he saw me. "Huh? H-Heiwajima, we're moving to the next classroom now. You'd better hurry up" he said cautiously.

I sighed, nodding to him in thanks. I don't really feel like going to class right now though, so I decided to just make up some excuse. "I need to go to the toilet first" I told him. "Go on without me"

"Eh? Hey!" I ignored the guy's calls as I walked out, heading towards a random direction. I didn't really have a destination in mind. I just let my legs lead me, thinking about the person who's been occupying my mind for the longest time: my anonymous online best friend…

_**-Ne Tsugaru, Let's Meet! ^^-**_

…

I sighed.

To tell you the truth… I was kinda glad I missed the appointment that time. I really wasn't prepared to meet him, and even now I don't think he'd want to know who I am either…but…

I stopped, suddenly realizing where I was. _No… No, that's crazy. _I thought as I stared up at the metal sign that read 'Infirmary'_. There's no way he'd be from this school… _

But even as I tell myself this, my feet have started moving again. "E-Excuse me…" I called as I stepped inside, glancing around awkwardly to find the place empty.

_Even the nurse isn't here huh… _I thought, staring at the beds, semi-consciously wondering if any one of them contained what could just be my anonymous online friend… _This is stupid_. I scolded myself, flushing slightly. But when I saw a closed ward, I couldn't help my curiosity.

Silently, so as to not disturb whoever was inside, I pulled the curtains apart and peeked in. I was shocked to find the flea there, fast asleep. "Wha—!"

…_What the hell is Izaya doing here? _I approached him, still keeping quiet so he doesn't wake up.

I stared at his sleeping form, slightly surprised that he could actually be this quiet, and I noticed the thick coating of sweat on his flushed face. I frowned.

…_Does he have a cold? _I asked myself, instinctively placing a hand on his forehead to check his temperature. _He's got a pretty high fever…_

So this was why he was acting weird this morning…

_What the hell have you been doing?_ I growled lowly in my throat, watching as his breathing became more ragged. He shifted a little on the bed, and the clatter of something from the side caught my attention.

I looked down towards the edge of his bed, finding a fancy-looking cell phone face-up on the floor. But then I saw the image displayed on the screen and my blood ran cold.

In that instant, I felt time slow down just a bit as my blood pounded against my ears…

_/Don't force yourself/ _blinked the letters on the screen, the speech bubble pointing to an Avatar clad in a blue oriental kimono.

I picked up the device, my hands shaking slightly as I read and re-read the message. The message I sent just a few minutes ago…

_Why does he… _

I stood there, staring disbelievingly, dreadfully, at the supposedly innocent text.

"Psy…che?" I choked out, my eyes never leaving the dimly lit screen.

_Is he… Psyche?_

I turned my gaze from the phone, landing on the sick raven occupying the blankets. "…ngh…"

…

_I…zaya?_


	6. Chapter 5: Confusion

_**~*~_~~IMAGE*DIVE– 8bit World~~_~*~**_

_***Chapter 5***_

* * *

The irritating sound of an alarm clock ringing pierced through peacefulness in the room, causing the lone occupant to groan at the thundering assault the to his ear drums. Scarlet eyes cracked open slightly, testing, before quickly snapping shut again as bright light attacked the sensitive irises.

With a bleary mind, Orihara Izaya tried to comprehend his surroundings, recalling a not-so-pleasant experience from the night before. He shivered, tense, but was infinitely relieved when he realized he was lying on his soft, expensive bed inside his own room and not sprawled out in some abandoned alleyway as he thought he might have ended up on after the event.

He blinked, once, twice, trying to get used to the light filtering in through his curtains. Once he was able to open his ruby eyes fully, he slowly lifted himself from the bed, almost collapsing when he was suddenly overcome by nausea. He groaned again at the harsh pounding in his head; it felt as if a sledgehammer was trying to crack his skull, but he pursued, forcing himself out of bed.

_I feel like shit… _he thought, staggering towards his bathroom and washing his face. _What the hell happened to me last night? _He thought back, then growled. _… Ah. Right. I was assaulted by those moronic brutes who calls themselves a colour gang. _

He sighed as he recalled the storm that brewed the night before, and he frowned as he inspected himself in the mirror, his face still dripping wet.

He looked like hell, and it wasn't really a mystery why. The nausea from earlier has, thankfully, died down though. For skipping out on school, thus meaning skipping out on his beloved humans was definitely an option for him. Not at this degree anyways.

After a quick bath, he decided he felt slightly better than he did waking up and immediately got ready for school; thinking of just catching some breakfast along the way.

He quickly grabbed his keys and prepared to leave, but not before he paid a visit to his precious computer for a little _payback _for the night before.

The group itself wasn't all that, they were making themselves out to be bigger than the small fry they are, and him being Orihara Izaya, he was able to grab some _helpful _information he wouldn't particularly mind _leaking _to a certain group he knew would be all too eager to fall into action.

He grinned as he clicked the 'send' button, relishing at the idea of the damage his actions would cause.

_No one messes with Orihara Izaya and gets away with it_. He thought, an evil quality to his scarlet eyes, and would've laughed if not for the slight pounding at the back of his cranium, causing him to frown instead.

The slight annoyance dampened his mood, and he decided to leave his apartment early. He checked his phone a couple of times to see if he had any messages, briefly wondering if he should send Tsugaru a message…

In the end he decided his online friend would still be asleep at this hour and he shrugged, pocketing his mobile and house keys before stepping out.

He shivered when the cool morning air hit him as soon as he stepped out onto the streets, the pounding in his head doubled for a bit at this, and he growled low in his throat.

He decided that maybe… today wasn't going to be a good day as he walked out, clutching his jacket close to himself.

And when a sudden sneeze erupted from his throat, making his lungs burn and intensifying his headache...

…he decided that no.

Today was not a good day.

* * *

_/Don't force yourself/ _the young informant read as he logged out, feeling an uncharacteristic, unintentional smile forming on his lips at the words...

"You've really been into that lately haven't you?" he looked up suddenly, the upcoming smile dropping at once as he regarded Kishitani Shinra's unreadable smiling face. He blinked blearily as he tried to keep his thoughts together.

"What?" he asked in a tone he'd intended to be of slight annoyance, he supposes it was not successful if the dizzy spell that overcame him was anything to go by.

Shinra's smile didn't waver. "That thing" he said, pointing to the device on the informant's hands. "That's the app they call Avatar right?"

He glanced at his phone, thoughtful. "Yeah" he began, pocketing the device. "Even if it's just a virtual world, as a communication tool it's useful for collecting information…" he mumbled, lightheaded, ignoring how the world seemed to be spinning around him. He sat absolutely still, concentrating on his breathing as he willed it to go away.

"Izaya? Are you listening to me?" he distinctly heard Shinra's voice, vaguely aware of the hand being waved in front of his face. "You were spacing out" the scientist continued.

"Well, your face is so creepy that my eyes keep wandering"

"My face is none of your concern" his friend retorted, slightly offended, but he really wasn't paying any attention…

_Ugh… my head. _Nausea struck him once again and he almost keeled over, but like he was ever going to let Shinra see…

Suddenly, he jerked as he felt something cool make contact with his cheek, and he looked up to find his bespectacled friend straring intently at him. "You have a cold don't you? You're burning up" the brunette stated, something suspiciously akin to worry flashing behind clear lenses.

Izaya grabbed the hand on his cheek, swatting it away as he scoffed. "Seriously? You and Tsugaru are ganging up on me. Is it really that bad?" he asked, slightly irritated. But he can't deny he'd been feeling out of sorts since he woke up that morning. _I guess I really did catch a cold_.

"If you want my opinion, right now you look like you're about to pass out" Shinra pointed out, and he frowned.

"If you're so sure, then why don't you give me medicine?" the raven haired informant growled out, annoyed.

"Sorry, but I'm not here for your convenience" the young doctor spoke, holding his hands above his head. "I don't bring medical supplies to school everyday, so why don't you just go rest in the infirmary for now?"

The raven grimaced. "I kinda wanna say that you must be joking but…I think I will go rest a bit…" he trailed off, finally acknowledging the exhaustion clouding his mind. He stood up from his desk and immediately made for the door, staggering slightly. "Call me when 6th period is over" he called over his shoulder.

"Yes yes" the doctor sighed as he watched his friend walk like the dead out of the classroom. He decided he would go visit the raven after school to do something about that fever of his, and he immediately got ready for the next class.

Then, he paused… _Huh…? _He thought as he grasped his own mobile phone, staring at the object rather curiously.

_Isn't Tsugaru the chat handle that…_

_Nah… _he smiled, somewhat nervously, as he tucked the device in his pocket.

_There's no way…_

_Right?_

* * *

"_Tsu-Ga-Ru!" I flinched as my eyes snapped open, seeing Psyche leaning over me with a curious expression in his neon pink eyes. _

_I immediately found out that I was lying sprawled on my back, and I slowly sat up, calming my breath as I fiddled with my kimono. I forced out a smile as I faced my companion, although I knew it was shaky. "W-What's up Psyche?"_

_He tilted his head a bit, curious, most probably at my actions. "The usual" he spoke, smiling once again._

_As I stared at the smile I felt my fists clench tightly on the collar of my clothes. That smile… so innocent, so cheerful… I could never have thought it possible to belong to __**him**__ of all people. _

"_Oh yeah! How was school today?" the cheery voice broke through my thoughts. And I panicked as I replied almost immediately._

"_N-No!" I nearly yelled, my mind wandering back to the incident in the infirmary, finding out who Izaya is… "N-nothing interesting happened…" I refused to look at his eyes._

"_B-By the way" I started, trying to calm myself down. "Did you get over your cold?" I asked him._

_He only grinned. "I'm alriiiight~" he said in a sing song voice. I felt my eye lids twitch. "Didn't even have a fever…"_

_**Liar. **__I thought, trying my hardest not to glare. __**You were lying there with a raging fever. **__I turned away, closing my eyes so he doesn't see. "You're still sick aren't you? Go back and get some sleep" I told him. _

_I felt a feeling bubble up in my stomach, but I crushed it down. __**He **__isn't someone I should be worrying about. It'd just be a waste… of time, of effort…_

_**Did he plan this?**_

"_Eeeh~?" Psyche's voice rang, and I could hear more than see the pout on his face. My jaw clenched and my fists tightened even more. _

_**No…**_

"_Let's chat a bit more Tsugaruu~" he whined, and I looked at him with his pouting face. I felt almost crazy as feelings battled out inside me. _

_**Psyche… why…**_

_**Why do you care about me?**_

_I could no longer prevent the heated, almost crazed look in my eyes. _

_**Because Tsugaru isn't a monster? Are you interested in my human self?**_

_**On top of that… did you… did you know that I was Tsugaru from the start? Is that why you talked to me?**_

_**If you knew everything… did you do this just to mess with me? **_

_I seethed. Anger burning up deep inside me as I thought of the possibility of these things…_

"_Is something wrong? Tsugar—"_

"**I TOLD YOU TO GO BACK DIDN'T I**_?" I screamed, suddenly out of control. And I gasped when I saw the frightened look on Psyche's face._

_I felt myself tremble as I looked at him, and I tried my best to keep my voice level as I spoke once again, keeping calm. "I-I'm sorry. I was just… worried" I whisper to him softly, my being filled with fear of what my actions might've caused._

_The fear and uncertainty didn't leave his eyes, but I saw Psyche force out a shaky smile. "A-Ahahaha!" he laughed, but his voice trembled, and guilt suddenly chewed up at my heart. "I see… you're so nice" he stated._

_I stared at him as his figure began to disappear. I almost felt myself grab at him instinctively, but I held myself back._

"_See you later then…"_

"_Tsugaru"_

* * *

He groaned to himself as he placed his phone on his nightstand, not quite understanding the sudden cold shoulder his online friend just gave him…

"Did I do something wrong?_…"_ he mumbled to himself as he curled up beneath his sheets. His breathing was still ragged, and his head pounding. _It's no good… If I let this get to me it'll make me weak._ He thought as he let his eyes shut, willing himself to sleep.

_I can't cling onto someone, and I shouldn't look for support. _He shivered slightly, trying his best to ignore the pain in his chest and the utter sense of loneliness that suddenly overcame him. _It's just the fever_ he tried to convince himself.

_I'll just make a fool of myself…_ But he could somehow sense he was silently, solemnly, unknowingly reaching out towards 'Tsugaru', and it _hurt_.

He clutched his pillow tightly in his hands, trying his best to banish the thoughts. Blaming it all on the fever. _I better go to the hospital tomorrow _he decided, his eyes scrunching shut.

…_.._

_I feel sick…_

* * *

"What the hell" I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair, my phone clutched tightly in one hand.

_-I see… your so nice- _I felt my jaw clench.

"It's just the flea"

_**-Why don't we exchange e-mail addresses?-**_

_**-Tsu-Ga-Ru!-**_

I groaned, tucking my head in between my folded arms as I let my phone drop with a 'clatter' on the ground. I didn't have any energy to pick it up and place it on the table, I didn't have any energy to do anything as I just let myself slide, face down, on the living room couch. "Why did it have to be you…?"

"Izaya…"


	7. Chapter 6: 16Bit World - Prologue

_**-Why do people confide in each other?- **_

_This was asked in a very casual manner, with me just waiting in the corner of that particular community at that particular time. I found Avatar to be a simple tool really, and my only purpose for it was to gather information and observe my beloved humans through the internet. _

_Why I asked this question was for that same reason, but I can't deny my curiosity as well._

_I hummed to myself as I watched my cyber humans walk past, ignoring me completely, opting to answer more mundane questions that contribute to their own interests. _

_I didn't mind. People wouldn't normally be drawn by a question such as this after all. It was strange and unusual, and people don't normally go for unusual. _

_There are a few people who would answer though, and I have to say they amused me greatly. They answered to make themselves feel smart, speaking textbook descriptions, emotional messages and things one can find when they searched the internet._

'_So Predictable' I thought with a smirk, rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet as they voiced the words I've long since expected to hear. I love them for trying though._

_I closed my eyes, humming again as I ignored the spam I received when they found out they were being ignored. I didn't open them again until I heard calm footsteps approaching me._

_The footsteps stopped, and I looked up to find a blond man wearing an oriental blue kimono standing directly in front of me. His handsome face was as calm as the sound his feet had made, and his gentle blue eyes were alight in mild curiosity._

_He looked directly at me and, without meaning to, I felt my heart skip a beat at the warmth of his gaze and the slight sincere smile on his lips._

_**/I don't really know about other people, but I know my surroundings best so…/**_

_I was overcome by surprise as he responded to my unusual question, an equally unusual answer leaving his parted lips. His words exceeded my expectations completely._

_And I found myself curious. _

_Fascinated by this person who gave me such a simple yet at the same time very complex answer. I wanted to talk to him more, get to know him, observe._

_I found myself unconsciously drawn to him, this person who fumbled with his words in a very humane, captivating way…_

_This person whose kindness captivated me, whose words would lighten up my day, who always seemed to know the right things to say at the right time…_

_Who makes me feel…less…cold. Warm…_

_This person… who makes me feel…human… in way I don't really mind…_

_I was truly interested in him, that was all there is to it._

_Who 'Tsugaru' really was never presented a problem to me. And so long as I could chat with him and smile and laugh as we exchanged words…_

_That was enough for me…_

* * *

_**~*~_~~IMAGE*DIVE– 16bit World~~_~*~**_

_***Chapter 6: Prologue***_

* * *

I groaned, enduring the pounding inside my skull as my vision spun around in a nauseating circle. I hadn't been able to do anything more than sleep for most of the day and I can't help but growl at the feeling of utter uselessness.

_Ugh… I feel like shit._ I thought to myself as I watched my friend Shinra waltz around in my bedroom, inspecting my personal possessions while we both waited for the thermometer stuck in my mouth to signal.

When it did, the young doctor immediately pulled it out, humming as he checked the numbers. By the way he was smiling you'd think he had good news, but knowing Shinra as well as I do, that's never the case.

"What bad luck!" He began in that overly cheerful way of his, I groaned. "No Doubt! You have the flu"

"You're kidding right?" I asked glumly, but in truth I wasn't all that surprised. I figured getting stuck in a raging storm in the middle of the cold night would do that to you. _Moronic brutes who called themselves a colour gang._ Growling silently, I cursed the reason for which this happened to me.

The group itself wasn't all that, they were making themselves out to be bigger than the small fry they actually are. But thankfully, I was able to grab some _helpful _information I truly didn't mind _leaking _to certain people I knew would be all too eager to fall into action.

I smirked. _No one messes with Orihara Izaya and thinks to get away with it_. But that thought was no consolation considering the pounding in my cranium. I sighed.

"I'll give you some medicine for the time being, but you definitely have to stay here and rest. It's a nuisance this year" the doctor instructed, and I couldn't help the childish pout on my face as he said this. But I didn't want to die due to something as pathetic as the flu, so I didn't argue.

"Also, I wouldn't tell you to look at your phone, but you're forbidden to spend a long time on it" he continued, and I started, staring at him. "Humans who are ill are also weak mentally, so best be careful" he stared at me then, an unreadable look on his face. "Especially you…"

I glared at him slightly, just a bit offended. "And what do you mean by that?"

He smirked, and that mischievous glint in his eyes did not escape me. "If I were to put it into words… I'd say you're the type to bottle it all up" he leaned in a little too close to me, and I leaned back, slightly uncomfortable.

"Ne Izaya, do you think you'd be happier if you didn't know the sweet taste of cake?" the four-eyed doctor asked, although it wasn't really a question, his smirk now a full devious grin.

My glare returned full force as I met his eyes behind his glasses. "You have a terrible personality Shinra" I stated bluntly. He merely smiled, finally breaking away from me.

"Even though it appears that way, I'm really a great guy Izaya!" he stated with a bright grin, I snorted. "As a friend I'm glad you can be selfish like any other human being. However…" his grin dropped, replaced by a contemplative expression.

"…I've been thinking about this, but reality is cruel. No, this is probably what we call fate isn't it?"

I raised a brow. Confused and slightly irritated, I asked him. "What the heck are you talking about Shinra?"

His smile returned brightly this time as he chuckled to himself, I felt myself twitch in annoyance when he spoke again. "Accidents are awful things aren't they?" he said, and I just knew he was being as vague as possible on purpose.

I sighed exasperatedly as he finally turned to leave, calling out a quick goodbye over his shoulder.

"Just what the hell do you mean anyway?" I mumbled to myself as I laid back down on my bed, grabbing my phone and typing in a very familiar username.

In the end… I couldn't help but dwell on Shinra's words.

* * *

**Uwaaah, XD ****8-Bit World is Officially COMPLETE!  
Now we start with the Sequel Doujin - 16Bit World! XDDD**

**Thanks for sticking with me this far folks! Hope I make it till the end! ****Thanks for all the views and reviews and favs and alerts and etc! XDD Hope you all stick with me till the end! XDDD**


	8. Chapter 7: Turning Point

**OMG IT'S BEEN TWO WHOLE MONTHS! DXX **

**I am so sorry! I was swept away by Hetalia, and then KnB TT~TT (**did you guys ever experienced being so in love with one fandom, then suddenly another one comes along and you suddenly all but forget about it? Ouch... TT~TT** )\**

**ANYWAYS! Here is a CHAPTER! And it's so short I could crawl under a rock in shame =~=;; But guess what? THIS FIC IS ALMOST COMPLETE! XDD  
Only one more chapter after this OMG! **

**Feels like a dream (**if she manages to complete this, this will be the first ever in progress fic she has ever completed "EVER". Such a MAJOR TURNING POINT! OMG**) I'd like to thank everyone who've stuck with me this far XD even though I take just about forever to update *sniff***

**I swear the last chapter will come out VERY soon! I PROMISE! AS IN I'M DYING WITH SHAME UPDATING SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER AFTER ALMOST FOREVER!**

**But I hope you like this fic XDD And ****Please leave a Review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Durarara! nor the Wonderful, Beautiful doujin that is Image*DIVE. **

**Please enjoy ^^**

* * *

_**~*~_~~IMAGE*DIVE– 16bit World~~_~*~**_

_***Chapter 7***_

* * *

"_Psyche? What's wrong?" _

_I started at the call, embarrassed at having been caught spacing out. "A-Ah… sorry, I was just thinking…" I tried to cover with a grin, rubbing the back of my head slightly, trying to keep myself from shaking. _

_Tsugaru stared at me, and I just know that the look in his eyes was one of worry, and a slight flash of something I couldn't quite interpret... Was that…guilt? Shame?_

"_As I thought, you have a pretty bad cold huh…" he trailed off, and my brows furrowed in confusion._

"_What makes you say that?" I asked curiously, suspiciously._

_His eyes shifted away from me, uncertainty and anxiety evident in their blue. Tsugaru isn't a good liar, and it wasn't hard for me to realize that he's hiding something._

"_I-It's nothing" he began, and the stutter in his voice gave everything away. "Just a hunch…"_

* * *

I stared at the message blinking on the screen of my phone with a scowl on my face, Shinra's words from earlier replaying in my head.

How did Tsugaru know?

"_**You're the type to bottle it all up inside"**_

My frown just grew. "Jeez… What do you know?" I asked no one in particular, closing my eyes and laying my head down on my soft pillows. "Really… what a strange guy, that Tsugaru"

Opening my eyes, I stared at the cream coloured cement of my ceiling. I could feel a migraine coming up, and a sigh escaped my lips.

I have things that haunt me for reasons I don't understand, and the more I worry, the more weakness will take root.

_But if I don't care about people, my body would waste away._

_I know that much_. I thought in reply to Shinra's earlier claim. _But when you say that….._

"_**The truth is cruel"**_

…What did he mean by that? What does Shinra know?

I sighed again, feeling the headache worsen for a different reason. _I'll go get a drink of water. _I decided, standing up and slowly walking out of the room, but just as soon as I made it through the door, I stopped.

The pounding in my skull suddenly intensified tenfold, and the world began to spin all around me. _This is bad… I…_

Slowly, the world turned black…

* * *

_**THUD!**_

_Blue eyes widened as he watched the white clad figure of his online friend unceremoniously collapse in a heap on the ground, feeling suddenly frantic. "O-OY! Psyche! What's wrong all of a sudden?" he cried, kneeling down beside the unmoving figure._

_Tsugaru reached a hand out to check if Psyche was alright, but he flinched when the extended appendage passed through him, the raven's form suddenly flickering uncontrollably._

_**((Connection has been cut off))**_

Shizuo frowned in confusion as he read the notice, feeling something bubble up in the pit of his stomach.

_Cut off? That's never happened before…_

His eyes widened_. _"You're kidding… Izaya?" he spoke softly, dread filling his being. He almost ran towards the door, hand outstretched to grab his keys.

_Wait. _He caught himself, his hand clenching into a fist. _Why am I… worried about him? _

_What am I doing? _He reprimanded himself for the stupidity he was about to do. _If something happened to him, shouldn't I be happy about it?_

_That guy who annoys me and does everything to provoke me… I should think of this as his punishment. _He thought ominously, staring forward with a slightly crazed look in his honey-gold eyes, as if trying to convince himself…

He tried to ignore the bile crawling up his throat as his thought process continued, his lips pressed in a straight line.

_Yeah… that's it. And the next time I talk to Psyche I could just…_

"_**Hey Psyche. Where have you been?—"**_

**CRASH!**

"Bullshit!" He exclaimed, bits of rubble falling on the floor as he clenched his fists by his side, his right arm having been embedded in the wall of his room, now hanging by his side.

He didn't feel any physical pain despite the large depression on his wall.

He growled. _It's alright if I don't do anything. _Continuing where he left off, he grabbed his keys and quickly put his shoes on. _I should hit him once and go home…_

_So…_

And with that thought, he swallowed his anxiety and headed outside. His feet leading the rest of his body as his mind travelled elsewhere…

It was raining again.


	9. Chapter 8: Conclusion

_**~*~_~~IMAGE*DIVE– 16bit World~~_~*~**_

_***Chapter 8***_

* * *

It was raining again.

I gasped awake suddenly, my body reacting violently to the sudden roaring thunder that struck just outside my window pane. I took in a deep breath, giving the hammering organ in my chest a couple of moments to calm itself down, my mind still bleary from with traces of sleep.

_What happened…?_ I vaguely registered how I'd been tucked rather comfortably in my sheets as I slowly sat up… and felt something damp slide down the side of my head.

Despite the cloud currently hovering over my senses, I was quite sure that I was alone when I fell asleep, so I stared at the damp cloth now situated on top of the blanket covering my lap doubtfully, picking it up in confusion._ I prepared a towel before I slept?_

It was then that I heard muffled footsteps shuffling in the hallway, just outside my bedroom door. My brows furrowed. _Did Shinra come back while I was asleep?_

The door creaked open and a figure stepped inside the room, the familiar face sending alarm signals through my brain as I stared, shocked; paranoia instantly taking root.

"I see you're awake" the intruder stated, and my gaze immediately sharpened.

"Shizu...chan" I inwardly cursed at how hoarse my voice sounded, disbelief and outrage flooding my mind at the fact that I'm in the presence of my most hated person while looking so _weak. _I glared at the blond intruder with as much animosity as I can muster, my guard rising to its fullest.

Even if I'm weak, it does not mean I'm defenseless. "Why are you in my house?" I demanded, a growl rising up my throat.

And as if it weren't me, his sworn enemy, who was in front of him, Shizuo sighed. An arm reached up to rub the back of his neck as he rolled his eyes.

I felt my fists clench tightly around my sheets as I observed the… _casual _action, my glare intensifying if that was even possible. What was he planning?

"Oh shut up" he began_. _"Or are you rambling while half asleep?"

A hand suddenly appeared within my field of vision, a hand belonging to _him, _and I flinched rather harshly. Panic suddenly clouded my thought process; my current condition, state of mind, and the thundering weather outside clearly not helping.

Without even thinking, I harshly grabbed the offending limb and used all of my weight to flip him down, pinning him down on the bed. I shot him an accusatory glare when I felt no resistance.

_What is he planning?_

This was Heiwajima Shizuo. The _Monster_ of Ikebukuro. If he wanted, he could snap me in half as easily as a twig in my weakened state. So _why is he staring at me like that?_

Hazel orbs calmly met my angered gaze, only fuelling my paranoia of the situation. I growled. "What are you trying to pull entering another person's house like you own it!?" I screamed, my glare unwavering.

He eyes closed, another sigh -this time with a trace of exasperation- left his lips, and he glared at me.

But it wasn't a glare like the one I was wearing now. It was purely out of annoyance…like what he usually sends Shinra when the Doctor-in-the-making was being particularly persistent, or even what an annoyed adult would send a persistent child. My fists tightened at the analogy.

"Not even a thanks after I went out of my way to help you?" he gave me a pointed look, completely unaffected by my hostility.

I blinked. "W-What?" was all I could say, his words leaving me speechless as I stared down at him.

A flash of irritation crossed his hazel eyes as his perpetual frown deepened. "Get off already, I didn't come here to kill you today"

I was flabbergasted to say the least, and because of this I found myself complying, rocking back on the balls of my feet as he sat up from underneath me.

I was still completely suspicious, but for some unknown reason -I blame it on the flu- I felt just a little bit calmer, even in the presence of the monster.

"You collapsed in the hallway" Shizu-chan stated when he was finally up, averting his eyes. My gaze never left his face as I observed every movement. I wouldn't let my guard down no matter how off this situation might get. He glanced at me once, and I felt a little better seeing how unnerved he seemed, then his eyes closed. "I also made you something to eat so…"

I tuned out the rest of his statement and looked around. Sure enough, there was a bowl of hot soup situated on my bedside table, and I looked at it with disbelief.

"…you should eat it and then go back to—"

"What is…this?" I cut him off, my eyes fixated on the steam rising from the broth.

"You mean the food?"

"No." I stated, turning back to him. "Not that. …Why would Shizu-chan do something like this?" I asked suspiciously, questioning, demanding… I needed answers.

He met my gaze head on, an almost bored expression on his face as he spoke. "You're…" He sighed again. "I know you don't like showing your weaknesses to people" he stated, slight indignation lacing his tone, and my eyes widened in shock.

Again he caught my gaze with a pointed look, and I couldn't quite look away.

"When things are difficult for you, you should say so" he frowned. "If you suddenly collapse, it'll be troublesome"

I stared at him…disbelieving. And I didn't really know why, but I could feel a slight flush climbing up my cheeks at his words. _It's the flu._ "T-That's none of your concern!" I snapped suddenly as I turned away, embarrassed from being told this by a rival.

"Of course it is, Moron" the words were spoken so quietly it might have been my imagination.

"Hah?"

"I'm leaving now" he suddenly claimed, standing up. "I'll stop by the store before I head home; if anything happens just send me an e-mail. It'd be a pity if you died from a flu" he called back as he made his way to the door.

My brows furrowed as he said this, feeling a sense of indignation. "Well hurry up and go then" I barked at him. "I don't understand you at all. I don't even know your e-mail!"

"You know"

I blinked. "Hah?"

He paused by the door, hand clutched around the doorknob.

"You know" he repeated. "I gave it to you"

"…" I stared at his retreating back, confused.

"There's some ginger ale on the desk. Be sure to drink it, it's good for your throat"

_**Click**_

And then he was gone.

I stared scrutinizing at the doorway he just passed, genuinely confused, before turning around to face the bedside table where a mug was settled. _I don't get him at all._ I sighed as I picked it up, thinking of the completely unpredictable blond that was just in my company.

I gazed inside the mug, letting the steam warm my fever flushed face. _I mean, what is this? The ginger's floating._

… _Hey… did he make this…?_

_**-Yeah, I guess I have a bit of a cold… ^^;-**_

_**/Are you alright? Drink some ginger ale!/**_

_**-Ahaha! What's with that…-**_

My eyes widened in realization

_W-Wha…_

A shaky hand reached up, cupping my mouth, the memory replaying clearly in my head. "No…way…"

* * *

…

_((Psyche has logged in))_

_-Good evening Tsugaru!-_

_-Are you free right now? There's something I want to ask you. ^^-_

_/Sure, what is it Psyche?/_

_The bright grin clearly displayed on the white clad raven's face immediately dropped at the response, disappearing without a trace as he approached the other._

"_Hey Tsugaru…" he began, expression hidden behind raven tresses. "when did you find out?" Pink eyes grew dark, shooting accusatory glares toward the kimono-clad blond. Nothing but seriousness evident on the normally cheerful face._

_Indeed he wanted answers._

"_Hmm…" Tsugaru didn't look at him, opting to just calmly gaze ahead, an air of calm enveloping his being. "I don't know what you're talking about"_

"_DON'T PLAY DUMB! OR HAVE YOU FINALLY GONE SENILE?—"_

"_I" Tsugaru cut off, effortlessly deflecting the accusation. "I only know Psyche" he began…_

_The boy in question stayed silent, gaze unwavering even if the other refused to look at him._

"_We promised to go eat parfaits together; we chatted almost every day, we talked about mindless things, we joked around, shared our feelings even though he's always so secretive, we exchanged e-mails… and…" blue eyes opened, downcast. "He's a fool who would talk to me even though he had the flu." _

_Tsugaru smiled. "Whether I know who you really are or not, it doesn't change the fact that Psyche is Psyche. You're still the same…"_

"_But" the raven cut off, _

_**I'm not going to expect anything…**_

"_What you're saying isn't right" Psyche explained, gaze as hard as steel. "There should be a huge barrier between virtual relationships and those in real life._

_**But I won't completely dismiss the chance of something…**_

"_Why are you still here with me now that you've found out?"_

_Tsugaru's gaze lifted, still refusing to face the raven's accusing stare, and he began to speak. "If you don't fully believe something, it becomes a lie" he began, wistful. "Yet the time I've spent with Psyche…was still very fun" he smirked. _

"_You could say they became an important part of my life" Tsugaru confessed, the smirk becoming more solemn. "I wanted to be together more"_

"_So, you don't want to destroy this relationship because it was fun?" Psyche interjected, his voice stern but shaky. "You're an idiot aren't you?" his jaw clenched along with his fists, frustration evident in his body language. "Not knowing what I looked like, not knowing my true name… why did you take part in such an ambiguous relationship?!" his voice grew steadily louder, and by the end of the sentence he was practically shouting._

"_I wasn't trying to trick Shizu-chan!" he himself confessed, uncontrollable tears welling up in his bright ink eyes._

_Tsugaru stared on calmly, finally turning to face him; blue eyes gazing directly into pink. "…When we first met…" he began, and Psyche returned his gaze, paying full attention. "Do you remember what I said?"_

_**-Why do people confide in each other?-**_

"_Didn't you have fun with Tsugaru as well?"_

_**/I don't know about other people but…/**_

"_Do you think that I lied to become your friend?" Psyche's form visibly flinched at this subtly accusation, but he stayed silent._

_**/I know my surroundings best so…/**_

"_Did you not believe in Tsugaru, even a little?"_

_Pink eyes widened at this, and even if he wanted to, he wouldn't have been able to speak after the blond's next words. _

"_You're my friend" Tsugaru smiled, genuinely, peacefully… and for the first time Psyche wondered—Izaya wondered— what that smile would look like on Shizuo's face._

"_I think of Psyche as my friend. I had a lot of fun being together with Psyche" the kimono clad man's –Tsugaru's—Shizuo's— words came out. "Reality to me is that you are Psyche. That's why I helped you" _

_**My reason for confiding in others…**_

…_**Is reason enough.**_

_A solemn smile spread across the raven's youthful features, a smile of defeat. "You really are an idiot" he mumbled half-heartedly, just loud enough for the other to hear. "Because you helped the real me, the relationship between Tsugary and Psyche is now over" he stated, although his heart grew heavy._

"_It's too bad…" the raven trailed off..._

"_Not really" Tsugaru stated, the smile on his face without a trace of sadness or regret. "After all… _

_**/It's been fun Psyche/**_

* * *

_**((Image*DIVE has Logged Out))**_

* * *

**OMG OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! MY FIRST EVER OFFICIALLY COMPLETED MULTI-CHAP FANFIC! XDDD OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! (I totally just changed the STATUS! OMG! *faints*)**

**So how was it? Did you like the story? Did I do the Doujin enough justice? OAO I hope you'd all let me know how I've done one last time XDD**

**Thank you all for sticking with me with this fic, or if you're reading it for the first time! I LOVE YOU GUYS! XDDD YOU'RE ALL AWESOME!**


	10. OMAKE : Parfait

**And because even I think that the Doujin's Ending is a bit of a cliffhanger, here's a sweet Omake for you guys X33 **

**Disclaimer: I totally own this chapter *SHOT* *DEAD***

* * *

It's been two weeks, and to say that everything was back to normal would be a lie…for one thing, I think by now everyone has noticed how chaos has decreased a great deal in Raijin Academy. That's due to the fact that Shizu-chan has finally stopped trying to beat my face in every time he sees me, and I, in turn, stopped trying to provoke him.

The reason?

It's just….. awkward.

Yes, you heard correctly. The great Orihara Izaya is currently feeling _awkward_. I won't even deny that I've been avoiding the unkempt brute for the past two weeks and that I haven't gone out for any of my devious schemed, though I will never willingly admit it out loud.

And a more _awkward_ thing is how I'd sometimes catch said brute staring at me, just about _every time_ we're in the same room with a very serious, contemplative expression on his face.

Would you look at that? Heiwajima Shizuo, the protozoan, actually knows how to _contemplate._ That is very _very_ suspicious in itself, but what's more is that that deep look is being directed at _me, _which of course, makes _disturbing_ a very light description.

I sighed exasperatedly as I reclined on my desk chair when the lunch bell rang, watching all the students eagerly file out the classroom.

I reached for my phone, instinctively logging on to avatar and immediately scrolling to Tsugaru's address... then stopped. I groaned, running a hand through my hair as another sigh escaped my lips.

Apparently, these six months with Tsugaru still stuck with me, and just like right now I would often find myself staring at my lcd screen, Avatar open, or basically just his e-mail address, my fingers twitching with the urge to type at least one greeting.

Twice, I unconsciously came dangerously close to the send button.

_But it's over. Tsugaru and Psyche's relationship… _I thought bitterly. _I was the one to end it, and he's never messaged me either._

I frowned. Somehow, that thought irked me.

_**/I think of Psyche as my friend/**_

I let my head hit the desk as a third sigh escaped my lips; I just knew I was pouting as I glared at the kimono clad avatar on my cp screen.

_Why did he have to… do that…?_ I thought to myself, remembering his yet again unpredictable actions of actually _taking care _of me when I was sick.

"You know, your face'll get stuck if you keep doing that" I jolted as I turned around, being greeted by the scowling face of my long-time rival.

I forced a smirk on my lips, locking out the internal conflict I've been having the past few days. "Shizu-chan, I see you lost your way. This is my seat" I greeted him mockingly.

He stared at me with an unreadable expression for a few silent moments, and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. "What? Looking for a fight?" I challenged, grinning as I took out my trusty flick blade from a jacket pocket, flipping it in my hand.

No response.

…

"Hey Izaya…" he began, turning away from me, and I started feeling very nervous. _What is he planning?_

_Wait, this is the protozoan! How can he be planning anything? He doesn't have a big enough brain… although he's also Tsugaru…_

I flinched involuntarily when he suddenly spoke again, thankful that his attention was still diverted elsewhere as his hands reached up to scratch the back of his neck.

"T-This has nothing to do with you but… today, the limited menu for the parfait place in Ikebukuro came out" he stated, immediately turning and walking away, leaving me to stare quite shocked at his retreating back.

_Eh…? Parfait wha?_

I sweat dropped.

_Huh?_

* * *

_**~*~_~~IMAGE*DIVE– 32bit World~~_~*~**_

_***Omake***_

* * *

_Parfait shop…? What the hell is that brute talking about? And he says it has nothing to do with me, so why the hell did he tell me about it anyway?_

_**/That parfait place is getting more seasonal specials starting today/**_

_**/I thought if you'd like to meet up, we could go there together…/**_

_Shizu-chan… he's not… it's not like he's asking me out or something… right?_

I kept thinking to myself all throughout evening class, feeling a little more than disturbed at the idea as I stole some glances at the protozoan every now and then, completely preoccupied that I nearly jumped when the bell signalling the end of another school day rang.

I quickly packed up my things, catching yet another glimpse of my supposed rival rush out the door through the myriad of students…

…

And in the end… somehow… completely unbeknownst to me as to how and why, I found myself standing in front of said parfait shop a little after that. The sign above reading La Petite Étoile Ice Cream Parlor.

I shifted awkwardly just a little as I entered, wondering to myself just _why _I'm here in the first place, apparently walking into the protozoan's clutches.

Apparently, I'm not all that surprised to find Shizu-chan there, looking over what I assumed was the special menu he was talking about earlier.

I immediately approached him, a smirk on my face as I took the seat in front of him, resting my head on my hands.

"Why Hello there Shizu-chan" I piped up cheerily. "How very nice of you to ask me out like this! I didn't think you cared" I teased.

I ignored the giggling girls around me; it wasn't really difficult to realize how very rare male customers are to this place. I can only spy a few boys here and there from when I entered, all with their girlfriends or female classmates. I fight down a blush at the awkwardness of this setting, opting, instead, to focus my attention on the blond in front of me, awaiting his reaction.

He looked completely ignorant of the many females who currently have their attention on him as he turned from his menu, staring at me with a somehow eerie calm before returning to the menu in his hands.

I frowned, feeling completely awkward. _Can someone please remind me what I'm doing here again?_

Okay… this is creepy.

I fidgeted a little in my seat when I found a menu face down on the table in front of me. I couldn't really just leave, that would've meant I've lost to the protozoan. So with no other option, I inspected the menu.

And I must say these choices are all very salivating…

A waitress approached us then, a wide smile on her pretty pretty face as she asked for orders. I gave her a smile as I ordered a Peach&Berry-Vanilla cream parfait, sneaking a glance at Shizu-chan out of the corner of my eyes… My heart almost stopped.

He was looking straight at me.

And he was _smiling…_

I cursed at myself when I felt a blush creep up my cheeks, and I picked the menu up again, pretending to inspect it in a nonchalant manner while trying to calm my suddenly erratic heartbeat.

The girl left soon after the blond Neanderthal gave his order, and I took several, inconspicuous deep breaths. I could feel him staring at me from behind the menu, and I am very irritated as to why this is affecting me so much.

This has to be the first time I've ever seen him actually smile… well, at me anyways. There are times I spied him showing this expression to other people, most commonly towards his brother Kasuka. But whenever I'm concerned, it's mostly just scowls, murderous looks and blood thirsty grins that cross his face.

No… I was not jealous...

But… as I sneaked a glance from atop the menu, I'd have to admit that seeing this expression on his face isn't so bad…

"Why Shizu-chan! I know just how irresistible I am that you can't keep your eyes off me, but I must say that it is becoming very disturbing" I stated, toying with the menu in my hands.

His grin dropped, replaced by a scowl… and wait… is that red I spy on the protozoan's cheeks?

I smirked, ignoring the heat that suddenly settled in the pit of my stomach at the reaction. "Oh dear Shizu-chan, are you blushing?" I asked with mock incredulity.

As if to prove my point his cheeks burnt even more. I could hear squeals erupting all around us at this point, and he looked as if he was about to explode.

My smirk grew. This is fun.

"Oh no no no" I spoke, wagging a finger at him as if I was lecturing a child. "I truly appreciate your feelings for me, my dear Neanderthal, but I'm afraid I cannot reciprocate them. I love all humans; I belong to all human kind…"

He was staring at me again, with that unreadable expression. "You…" he began, and I started feeling uneasy again. "Are you saying that I'm human?" he asked.

I was taken aback.

And I had to ask myself…

…Was I?

He smiled, and I was silent.

It wasn't until our orders came that he spoke again. "They have really great ice-cream here you know" he stated, taking a huge spoonful of his order. It was a Strawberry-chocolate parfait, I recognized, and I find that it oddly suited him.

"Hmm, that so?" I answered reluctantly, taking some of my own. I felt my eyes light up involuntarily as I took another spoonful, this stuff was really good.

Then I heard a weird noise from in front of me, and again I felt my heart stop when I found out the brute _**chuckling.**_

"W-What's so funny?" I demanded, cursing myself at the stutter and the blush now on my cheeks.

He just laughed _harder._ "You…" he made a very weak attempt of muffling his laughter, and I felt a nerve pulse. "You look like a kid" he finished suddenly, and I scowled.

"Really now, say's you this big burly blond delinquent looking guy that has the ability to uproot lampposts and throw vending machines who is currently in a very cute, female dominated, pink themed parfait shop eating ice-cream" I bit back. "And may I add, you invited me, a guy, here"

He scowled.

"I like ice-cream, what's so bad about that?" he countered, crossing his arms before going back to his parfait. "And I know you do too" he stated with a smirk.

I stared at him, dumbfounded. "You are so weird"

He smiled. "And so are you"

I frowned again. "Alright, spill it. What is this about?" I growled, glaring at him suspiciously, grabbing a spoonful of ice-cream and stuffing it in my mouth.

I didn't know how incredibly childish that looked until later, but I'm facing a Shizu-chan who is eating parfait and_ isn't_ trying to kill me right now; you gotta cut me some slack.

He only looked at me, once again with that eerie calm, and when he finally spoke I was rendered speechless.

"I wanted to have some parfait with you" he stated. Not a trace of sarcasm, mirth, or playfulness in his eyes, just plain seriousness.

… I stared at him, frozen.

And somehow, it clicked. "The relationship between Psyche and Tsugaru is over. You should know that too Shizu-chan" I spoke, fighting my hardest to not let my voice break.

He didn't look at me, diverting his attention of his parfait. "It doesn't have to be that way" he stated somewhat… _solemnly_.

"…" As I looked at him, I saw this calm and collected countenance like what I've always imagined Tsugaru to have, and for some reason I just couldn't let it go.

"I've been thinking… these past two weeks…" he began, and I swallowed.

"Just because we're like this doesn't mean…" he trailed off, looking at me.

I nearly flinched at the seriousness in his eyes.

"I know Psyche isn't entirely a lie. And Psyche is a very _very _dear friend to me…" he paused, and I could see a light flush to his cheeks at that. "So it's not impossible… for _us_ to be friends… right, Izaya?" he finished, uncertainty crossing his expression.

And suddenly I felt a huge lump stuck in my throat at his words, my hands clamming up. I looked down at the parfait in front of me, my heart beat resounding so loudly in my ears as I thought over his words…

It would be a lie to say that I didn't enjoy the times I've spent chatting with Tsugaru, I do really _really_ miss talking to him… this patient, concerned, kind, so painfully interesting,_ humane_, kimono clad avatar has already become a permanent part of my life in the not-so-short time we've spent talking to one another...

"I-I" I swallowed, clearing my throat.

And the person behind this kimono clad avatar is Shizu-chan…

I glanced at him, taking in the uncertainty of his expression as he stared at me anxiously, almost _hopeful_ even…

"I guess… not…" I forced out, feeling a flush rise to my cheeks, and suddenly this comfortable warmth invaded my very being as I saw a soft, warm, _happy_ smile mould onto his face, his equally warm, honey coloured eyes almost melting my ice-cold being...

I was mesmerized.

"Yeah" I spoke, almost hypnotized. "I guess not" I smiled.


End file.
